The present invention relates to an engine device.
In a working vehicle such as the tractor or the wheel loader, an opening and closing fulcrum shaft was arranged in a rear portion of a hood for covering an engine and the hood was rotated around the opening and closing fulcrum shaft, for streamlining a maintenance work of the engine which was arranged in a front portion of a travel machine body. Further, there has been conventionally known a technique of purifying the exhaust gas discharged from the diesel engine by arranging a case inwardly provided with a soot filter (a diesel particulate filter) (hereinafter, refer to as a DPF case) and a case inwardly provided with a urea selective reducing type SCR catalyst (hereinafter, refer to as an SCR case) as an exhaust gas purification device (an exhaust gas aftertreatment device) in an exhaust channel of the diesel engine, and introducing the exhaust gas to the DPF case and the SCR case (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-74420, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-21505, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-104394, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-177233).